Broken Words, Thoughtless Doors
by DarkAngelHunter
Summary: They called you crazy. They told you it was all in your head. They told you it wasn't real; The Hatter doesn't exist. Locked away in a room with bars in your mind and disgusting white is all you see, you must return to Wonderland to destroy the madness that plagues that world. But how is that possible when the madness starts to consume you and you have nowhere to go? LV/HP
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** I **WILL NOT **repost this again because, let's face it, NO ONE owns any of the characters. So, I don't own Harry Potter, Silent Hill or freaking American Mcgee's Alice. I do however own this damn plot bunny and random characters that are not in the original of any of these.

**Pairing:** TomxHarry (underage Harry, he's sixteen)

**Warnings: **Blood, gore, slash, yaoi, Mpreg (maybe), self-mutilation, lot of character bashing, OOC and many more I don't feel like putting down.

**Author's Note: **My first attempt at a Harry Potter AU fanfic with an American Mcgee's Alice and Silent Hill twist. It will have spells used from HP, however there is no wizards in this universe. Sorry. Anyways, enjoy. Please review and tell me what you think. I do enjoy feedback, but do they motivate me to write faster? Not really, but it will get me to not draw out the updates like I do with my other fanfics.

**XXXXXXXXX**

_**Wonderland in Pieces**_

**Chapter One**

Harry Potter was six years old when he discovered his own little Wonderland. He was playing in the family garden while his mother prepared for some guests to arrive. These guests that his parents were going on about were of no importance to Harry, but his parents were hell bent on impressing them. They even went so far as to pull out the fine china. China cups, Harry recalled, that were not supposed to be used under any circumstance.

In that garden, where wild lilies bloomed and the grass was always green, is where little Harry discovered a silver key poking out from the dirt. It was a simply key, much like the one you find in those stores that sell jewelry boxes.

The key was two inches long and the bow of the key was shaped like an oval, with tribal symbols in the center, connecting to the sides of the bow. A thin string of silver swirled around the stem towards bit of the key, which had two unlike the ones he used for the house. There was carving

After gazing in awe at the beautiful treasure Harry immediately brought the key to his father, James Potter, who was busy cleaning out the family parlor.

He held the key up to show the busy man what he discovered.

"I found this in the garden." He said, holding it up higher so his dad could see.

His father took the key, examined it for a moment before smiling. "Well, what do you know," He said back, placing it in Harry's small hand. "You found an imagination."

Harry blinked at his father in curiosity. "I found an imagination?" he asked innocently. "But, I already have an imagination."

It was true, the other day he had imagined he was a great artist and had painted all over the wall. It took a whole day to clean it up.

His father laughed softly, placing a large hand on Harry's hair to ruffle it playfully. "With that key, you can open doors to new worlds Harry. You can have an adventure unlike any other. Why don't you go clean that off with some polish and see if you can't unlock a whole new world in your room while mommy and I get ready for our guests?"

"Are you saying that to get rid of me?" Harry laughed childishly.

"In a way, yes, your mothers' sister is coming with her husband and son as well as the prime minster. If this day goes well, we will be able to move out of here and into some place better." he replied.

"I don't want to move father." Harry grumbled. "And I hate mother's sister and her son; he's always mean to me."

"Don't worry, just stay in your room when they come and you won't get bullied. I'll tell them you are off getting some candy." His father said with a wink of his eye.

Harry nodded eagerly, happy to know he wouldn't have to suffer being near Dudley and Vernon. The adult removed his hand and began setting down the tea tray. Young Harry raced up the stairs as fast as he could to his parent's room where he knew the silver polish would be. He made sure to clean every crevice of the key, making it shine like it was just bought from the key store.

"I wonder what worlds await me…" the young boy asked to himself, admiring his new treasure.

He put the polish back and went to his room. It was a small room, but better than nothing. It only contained a small bed that was pushed up against the wall with a window above it and a cupboard where he kept his clothes.

Harry locked the door behind him, in case Dudley barged in. The six year old played with the key between his fingers, contemplating on what world he would like to visit. His large green eyes closed as he pictured the land he wanted to go to. "It would have beautiful rows and rows of flowers, talking flowers of every shape and size. A garden just like mother's. A place similar to Alice in Wonderland with the Cheshire cat and everything…"

Harry frowned, his eyes opening. He could almost see himself in that land, where cats talked and caterpillars smoked pipes. But alas, he knew his father was just trying to get his hopes up. Even though Harry was six years old he had seen enough of the world to know that there was no point in getting your hopes up, least you end up getting disappointed in the end.

"If there was a world like that, I would never leave." He laughed. "But that's just a fairytale…"

His fingers grazed the over the key softly. "Just a fairytale."

Just then a banging on his door brought his attention back to reality.

"GET OUT HERE POTTER!" The snarly voice of Dudley screamed from behind the other side. "I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!"

_Bloody hell. _Harry thought, sulking slightly. "In a minute." Harry called back sourly.

Dudley pretended not to hear him and continued to bang on the door. Harry scowled angrily but moved slowly knowing it would piss Dudley off; the chubby boy hated to be ignored. He acted calm as best he could as the six year old moved around the room searching for some string to attach his key on. He found some under the bed and made a necklace, tucking the key into his shirt.

The banging grew louder as if Dudley was knocking and kicking his door at once.

"Alright!" Harry snapped, unlocking the door and opening it, only to have two fat hands pushing against his chest.

Harry fell back onto the floor as Dudley laughed at him.

"Stupid Potter! Next time I knock you move your skinny ass and answer the door" he sneered before turning and stomping away. Harry heard him yell something about little Potter was being rude and didn't properly greet him like a good member of the family. He also heard the muffle reply of his uncle telling a 'Mr. Thompson' that Harry was a bad child unlike his Dudley.

"Harry can you come here a moment." He heard from the bottom stairs.

Harry struggled to get up, having almost twisted his ankle when he fell and stumbled out his room to the top of the stairs. "Yeah mum?" he called down not wanting to have to face Vernon's beady eyes and Petunia's glare.

"Harry dear come down and greet our guests properly." Lily coaxed gently.

Harry groaned under his breath but did as he was asked and came down the rest of the way. As expect the Dursley's were looking at him with loathing. There was a man there too in a black business suite as well as two bulky looking me. The man smiled warmly at him completely oblivious to the hateful glares that were being thrown at the young boy.

"My word James, he looks just like you when you were a boy! And he has your eyes Lily." The prime minister exclaimed with a warm smile on his face. He then turned his attention to Vernon. "I can't see how such an innocent looking boy like him being rude."

"I wasn't being rude sir." Harry spoke up before Vernon could say anything against the minister's statement. "I was merely looking for something important and my mind sort of ignored everything. If I offended you Dudley I am sorry."

Dudley scuffed out something along the lines of 'you better be sorry you abomination' before he returned to gorging himself with a plate of cookies on the table. Harry's blood boiled angrily at the sight of him stuffing his face with his mother's 'slaved over the hot stove so they're perfect' cookies. (**1**)

Without thinking, Harry strode over to where Dudley sat and ripped the plate out of his hand earning him a surprised gasp from the people around him. He was already mad at Dudley and seemed to have lost himself in his anger. Without even blinking Harry flipped the plate over with the remaining cookies on top of Dudley's head.

"Harry!" Lily exclaimed with horror.

The six year old turned on his heel and swiftly moved up the stairs to his room. Harry felt angry tears fill the corner of his eyes, his anger not expelling yet. He slammed his door shut making it a point to ignore the call of his name. It wasn't fair! Just because Dudley was older didn't mean he had the right to pick on him. Let alone claim he was an abomination! He wasn't the one banging on the door like at any moment it was going to break. And how was he an abomination?

Just because Harry was smaller, more petite than most boys thanks to his mother did not give anyone the right to treat him like he was a weakling!

"I wish to go to my land." He whispered, the tears he was holding back spilling down his face. "I want to go to Wonderland!"

He was about to put a hole in the wall with his foot (mostly due to the frustration of being picked on by Dudley every time he visited) when he stopped, his leg just poised at the ready. He could go to Wonderland! His dad said he had a key that could unlock a whole new world! So what if his father was speaking metaphorically? Harry could just imagine in his cupboard here no one can bother him.

Harry grew excited the more he thought about it. He smiled to himself, his mind made up as he moved to his cupboard while removing the key necklace from around him.

He would go to Wonderland.

And lucky for him, there was a small keyhole just big enough to fit his key outside the cupboard. If he was to pretend, then he might as well pretend all the way and act like he was unlocking a door to his home, the one place he wanted to be.

Harry took a deep breath and inserted the key into the hole, turning it ever so slowly. He was completely oblivious to the click he heard.

Harry griped the knob, ready to turn when he suddenly paused.

What was he doing? This was stupid. He was getting excited over his own imagination! His dad was only saying that stuff to make him go away. Harry sniffed and removed his hand from the doorknob, the key still in place. What was he thinking? He moved to take the key out…but then he heard it. Birds were chirping from the other side of the door.

Birds…in his room?

Harry grabbed the handle and without a second thought, yanked the door open. The first thing he saw was a blinding light. He hissed, throwing his hands up to block the shimmering rays and when he removed them he had gotten the shock of his life! He was no longer staring into a wardrobe, but a garden. His first instinct was to close the door; to block what he just saw, but something or rather someone caught his eye in the mass area.

It was a girl, a bit older than him with long brownish hair and brown eyes. She wore a long blue and white dress with no shoes. She was sitting on a marble bench messing with a round, clear ball. Upon further inspection, Harry could see two triangular ears on her head and a tail growing from her backside.

Holy shit! Where in the world was he?

The person seemed to sense his presence and before he could blink, she was gone from her spot. She reappeared before Harry, inspected him for a moment before she dragged him out through the door into the garden.

"Tom!" she yelled gripping Harry's arm in a vice grip as she pulled Harry by the arm towards a serpent statue (a boa perhaps?), "We have a visitor and it's a strange boy!"

Harry struggled against her hold, but for a nine year old, she was pretty strong.

"Let me go!" Harry screamed, tugging with all his might. "Please! You're hurting me with your nails!"

The girl looked back at him, a puzzled look on her face. She tilted her head to the side in confusion before realization dawned on her.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" she cried, releasing her hold. "Don't move."

She ran off ahead towards the statue where something…or rather someone in black was slouched besides it. She leaned over, whispering something to it before running back to Harry who remained rooted to the spot, surveying his surroundings. It wasn't much of a 'Wonderland', but the place was beautiful. He thought his mother's garden was amazing; this place took his breath away.

"Tom asks who you are and what are you doing here." She reports trotting over to him.

"Uhhh, my name is Harry, Harry Potter and I'm not really sure."

The girl runs back to Tom, relaying his name and his response. The person hisses something in reply and she returned shortly after with an array of questions: how did you get here? When are you leaving? Can you go back through the door? Do you have any snacks (Harry thought she was just hungry)? Which world did you come from? Harry is a strange name; did your mother name you that?

By the time the strange girl was done interrogating him, Harry had a headache. He answered to the best of his ability.

"Tom says you can make yourself comfortably then. I'm Hermione by the way daughter of Cheshire cat himself." The girl finally says after delivering his last answer.

"Cheshire cat, like from the story Alice in Wonderland?" Harry asked, perplexed. He had a daughter?

Hermione suddenly hisses angrily, her ears flattening against her skull. "Do not speak of that traitorous bitch!" she snarled scaring the young boy. "She betrayed Wonderland and my father; I'm glad she's dead so never mention her name again EVER!"

"Wait, so Wonderland is real?" Harry decided not to comment on the Alice bit. Apparently Wonderland wasn't like it was all cracked up to be; it was all just one big garden…

"Duh, you're in it." Hermione said with a roll of her amber eyes. She smiled, her ears twitching on her head. "Where did you think you were?"

"A dream?" Harry replied sheepishly. Holy hell! He really was in Wonderland!

Hermione laughed, jumping around with glee. "Well, it's changed since the time the story was told. Though the way Alice told it was all a bunch of crap; she was quite a liar. She just wanted attention from Tom but he never did like her. There is no more Queen of Hearts and the original residences from Wonderland however there are those who are children of them. Fred and George is Tweedledum and Tweedledee's son. There was no incest so don't make that face. They ended up looking alike though Fred wears green a lot and George wears silver so you can tell them apart. Ron is their younger brother. How that happened don't ask; Fred says it was a freak accident when he and George was messing with Infiction but that's a whole different story. Ummm let's see…"

Just then, this "Tom" who was still near the statue hissed something to the girl. Hermione frowned, her tail going limp.

"Sorry Harry, but I have to go; Tom wants to talk to you. I can tell you more things later… if you aren't dead by then."

Before Harry could utter a word of protest, Hermione gave him a mischievous smile, much like her fathers before vanishing into thin air.

Harry was…as they say in America "royally fucked".

At first, Tom continued to sit there leaning against the statue's support base. Harry shifted his feet on the stone pathway, wondering if Tom would look at him or say something.

He got his wish.

"_**New comer, what brings you to Wonderland?**_"

The soft hiss nearly made Harry jump out of his skin. He kept as calm as possible before answering.

"I-I found a key in my mother's garden." Harry answered, though he remembered he already told Hermione. "It lead me here?"

"_**You can understand me?**_" Tom sounded surprised. He was still not looking at Harry, which made the young boy a bit uncomfortable but he didn't move.

Tom had not expected the boy to answer him. In fact, he thought he would have turned tail and run now that Hermione was gone.

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

Tom was silent then he laughed. It came out in a low, husky whisper but it was a laugh nonetheless. "_**Very few can understand the language of snakes my boy. Hermione is one of them. She's quite bright you know, much wiser than her father.**_"

Harry felt completely out of place now. "Pardon me…but I don't quite remember a 'Tom' being in the Alice in Wonderland tale."

"_**That's because Alice was trying to be spiteful towards me. But that's another story. Come, sit with me Harry.**_" Tom patted to the ground besides him and Harry moved on his own. He sat down next to Tom and blushed a little.

This was all very confusing, yet exciting at the same time. He was here…in Wonderland! He thought they were all made up stores his mother used to tell him before he went to bed, but it was real! Wonderland did exist and it was nothing like the story!

"_**You're excited, aren't you?**_"

"Y-yeah. I can't believe I'm here."

Tom laughed softly. "_**It's quite wondrous; you will find that Wonderland is nothing like what Alice said.**_"

Harry smiled. "I think I'm going to like it here."

"_**You're happy to stay as long as you like Harry. And as the ruler of this land, I officially welcome you.**_"

Tom reached into the folds of his robes and pulled out a rolled up parchment. He handed it to Harry who took it.

Harry glanced at Tom before untying the blood red ribbon and unrolling the parchment. When he did, his eyes widened in amazement. As if someone invisible hand holding pen began to scribble in neat, cursive writing:

"_Come join is here in Wonderland where all of your wishes come true. There is nothing to fear in Wonderland for you will find nothing but joy here. As long as you remain in the right state of mind, everything you could every want will be here for you to enjoy. _

_There are many places to go, and many special people to talk to amongst the vast fields here in Wonderland. You will never tire or become bored with this world because there is too much to do._

_This place is your Wonderland, and it is yours to do with as you please._

_We, in Wonderland, hope you have a pleasant time here."_

Harry smiled and rolled it back up. "You know Tom; I think I will enjoy my stay here."

Little did young Harry know, this Wonderland wouldn't protect him from what was to come.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Author's Note: **Not sure where this story is going, but can you get the general idea? Reminder, this is just something I'm experimenting with. Most chapters will have a max of 7-10 pages or if there is a lot of things I need to cover in that chapter, then it will be more. This took me exactly three weeks because I kept editing and reediting it so there may still be mistakes or some parts didn't flow well. If you see any just point it out.

**Side Note: **(1) Harry's mother cookies are actually named that and I did not just randomly put that there.

**Remember to review please and tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter Two

**Important Note: **This starts Harry at the Azkaban Asylum. You will notice that there is a scene in here that's like in the Silent Hill movie. I already told you that this story will have elements from it and American Mcgee's Alice. Read disclaimer in first chapter.

That's all for now O3O

**Chapter Two**

Drip. Drip. Drip.

_What is that?_

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Harry moves his head to the side; however, even that slight movement hurt his neck. His emerald eyes turn to the sink where the water was dripping out of it. The sound is loud in the small, cramped space he is in.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

That isn't the faucet this time.

Harry shifts his body so he was now lying on his back to focus his eyes on the ceiling. His right arm dangles over the side of the edge. Thin red lines of scarlet runs down his arm onto the white tiles below him. He had caused them not to long ago.

The sixteen year old black hair teen laughs bitterly to himself. There is pain in that arm, but he doesn't pay much attention to it. It's hard to pay attention to anything in Azkaban Asylum. Where time seems to not exist beyond the black walls and sunlight is just a distant memory.

"_**Kill me slowly so I can feel. Stab my eyes so I can't see**_." Harry sung quietly.

The pain is quite soothing. He raises his arm to watch with interest as his blood runs down his arm. "_**Warp your arms around my throat, like a black ribbon. Keep them there till I can't breathe, wrap them tightly**_."

His good arm reaches out to his bleeding one and blunt nails claw at the open wounds. "Pierce me in my heart. Tear it all apart for I have nothing left to give."

His nails dug deeper into his arm. Blood. It was so vibrant and red. Like the finest of wines. Harry lowers his arm and sticks his tongue out, tasting his own life. Coppery…it was coppery and tangy.

"_**Bleed me dry**_."

Knock, knock.

Harry's eyes drift to the door.

"_**Cut out my eyes please**_."

"Harry, it's time for your medication." A woman's voice calls from the other side of the door. "Please open the door."

Harry giggles. "I am not stupid Ms. McGonagall." He replies in a sing-song tone. "You have a key, so come on in. No one is stopping you."

He hears her sigh followed by the jingling of keys. As quickly as possible Harry sits up, putting his bleeding arm under the covers. The keys inserts into the keyhole. Harry throws a pillow onto the floor and leans up against the headboard just as McGonagall walks in with a tray of food.

She's wearing a white nurse dress with white stockings and black shoes.

_Stupid, old bitch. _Harry thinks as he forces a smile on his lips and greets her with fake cheerfulness. "Good morning Ms. McGonagall. Or is it afternoon. I can't tell anymore."

"It's morning Harry." McGonagall replies with a smile of her own. She places the tray on Harry's laps. "Did you sleep well?"

"Sleep is not in my dictionary unfortunately." He replies. His eye drifts to the tray on his lap and openly gags at the display of eggs, toast, water and milk. "Sorry Ms. McGonagall, it seems my stomach is disagreeing with this…food. I fear I might not be able to hold it down today."

McGonagall frowns at his words. "Harry you must eat. You haven't touched your food in two days."

"I'm just not hungry." Now Harry was frowning as well. "I will take my medication, but nothing else. My stomach can't stand this food."

"Alright. Will you be well enough to eat lunch then?"

"If I can eat with Tom then yes, I'll force down lunch and dinner." Harry replies in a hopeful hint in his voice.

McGonagall visibly flinches at that. "Harry." She fusses softly, placing a wrinkly hand over Harry's leg, which Harry stiffens instantly to. "You know Tom doesn't exist."

Harry's frown turns to a scowl and he jerks his leg away from her touch as if he was just burned. "Tom is real." He whispers bitterly. "He talks to me when I'm alone. " His eyes narrows at her. "So shut up you old bitch."

His bleeding arm begins to sting. It wants to reach out and wrap around the old woman's throat. Tighten his hold so she can't breathe. And watches as the little life she has left slip away.

Harry twitches, the feeling passing instantly as it came.

"I think it's time to take your medication Harry."

"Piss off." Harry hisses.

McGonagall stares, horrified for a moment before calmly picking up the plastic cup of pills and dumping them in Harry's hand. She doesn't notice his right arm is under the blanket nor did she bother to ask why Harry had thrown a pillow on the floor. The old woman is already used to Harry's odd behaviors.

Harry takes the pills, swallows them whole before taking a sip of water behind them. Even then he felt like gagging but he forces the pills down when he feels them coming back up.

"Goodbye McGonagall." Harry murmurs lowly. His green eyes were still narrowed at her.

"Promise me you will eat lunch and dinner."

"Will you bring a tray for Tom?"

McGonagall sighs loudly. "Harry." She stresses, "You know Tom isn't re-"

"Bring a tray for Tom and I'll eat." Harry snarls leaving no room for arguing. He is going to have his way when it came to Tom and damn her to hell if she refuses him again.

McGonagall lets out a heavy sigh. "Alright, I'll bring a tray for 'Tom' as well. In an hour someone will come in and lead you to the showers."

Harry immediately brightens up his anger forgotten. "Thanks. Have a nice day."

The old nurse is still frowning as she picks up his tray and leaves the room without a second glance at the smiling teen. She has to tell Albus of Harry's progress. It hasn't changed from the last time he was admitted into the Asylum.

Harry waits until he can hear her fading footsteps before revealing his arm back to stare at. The blood is dry now, save for the small beads here and there. He giggles to himself in the empty space of the room.

"Tom, McGonagall says you can eat with me today." Harry speaks softly. "She still doesn't think you're real but that's okay with me. I can have you all to myself."

The blood that has stained the bed seems to move as he speaks…as if it was alive. It moves slowly at first, sliding down to the end of the bed where it drips off the edge.

The first drip of blood turns black.

Then another.

Black, spidery lines begin to weave out towards the wall blanketing the floor in darkness. When the black touches the wall it crawls upwards.

Everything around him begins to peel, the metal beneath the painted room rusting and filling the air with specks of brown and red metal shards. Once bright lights dim and blink rapidly overhead. Harry closes his eyes.

The pills which were supposed to sedate him have no effect on his body but right now he feels so drained of energy. He had spent the night starring at the wall unable to sleep worried because Tom didn't visit him like he normally did. Also because of the blue eyes that was making him uncomfortable. Today was different; Tom is here to make him feel better.

Tom probably had something to do and couldn't keep his promise to see Harry last night.

"Tom…"

A soft touch to his cheek was the only reply Harry receives. Purring in content Harry allows the imaginable hand to stroke his face, then his hair. Another hand moves to rest on his abdomen.

A kiss is placed on his forehead followed by a sinister chuckle.

"_**You can open your eyes Harry**_." The voice whispers in his ear.

And he does.

Harry blinks and he isn't in the white room anymore. Instead he is in a garden filled with an assortment of wild flowers, groves and vines. His body is stretched across a marble stone bench and a tall male figure is kneeling besides him. The man has black hair, ruby eyes and pale white skin. He is wearing black robes, embedded with dark green lining. A rather large viper was perched lazily over his shoulder wrapping around his neck like a scarf.

"_**You didn't come last night Tom**_." Harry whispers in an almost accusing tone.

"_**Forgive me Harry**_." Tom apologizes. He lifts Harry's hand and kisses along the lines of scratches that marred his skin. "_**But I had other things that needed my attention**_."

Harry smiles. He couldn't stay mad at Tom for long. The snake leans forward and bumps its head against his side.

"_**Hello Nagini, don't worry I didn't forget about you**_." Harry laughs. He pulls his hand away from Tom and caresses Nagini's scaly head.

"_**She missed you terribly Harry**_." Tom laughs as Nagini uncurls herself from around Tom's neck to lie on Harry's body instead. "_**As have I**_."

Harry felt warmth bubble in his chest. Tom missed him. So did Nagini. It always mad him happy to know he was missed. "_**The old bitch said something upsetting a while ago. She told me you weren't real**_."

"_**If I wasn't real, could I be able to do this**_?" Tom asks. He leans forward and kisses Harry's lips but he doesn't linger for long. It is more like a peck.

Harry's face reddens and he turns his head away. Nagini hisses, like she's laughing at him. "_**No, I keep telling her that but she keeps giving me medication. They taste nasty. I hate taking them so much Tom; I wish I didn't have too.**_"

_**Youngling, you must keep taking your pills or they will use force. **_The snake hisses playfully.

"_**Oh be quiet Nagini**_." Harry snaps with a scowl.

Nagini laughs again before sliding off him. _**Pardon me, but I myself have things to attend to. It was nice to see you Harry and I hope we can have a longer conversation, but I am needed elsewhere.**_

"_**Nagini's weird sometimes**_." Harry murmurs. He watches the snake slither away into the groves of trees and bushes.

Tom nods his head in agreement but his eyes were gazing angrily at him. Harry doesn't even flinch under Tom's gaze, but instead sighs in defeat. He already knew why Tom was mad. "_**Harry, I told you a thousand times you can't keep injuring yourself**_."

"_**I'm sorry Tom, but there were maggots crawling under my skin. They kept making me itch." **_Harry whispers roughly. He is examining his arm as if at any moment a maggot was going to crawl out any second. "_**I tell the nurse, but she doesn't believe me. She strapped my arms down once so I wouldn't keep scratching but it itched so much. It went away after a while but it was still agonizingly painful.**_"

Tom stands up so he was hovering over Harry. His expression softens at Harry's words. "_**My little serpent, if the maggots return again just call for me, I'll get rid of them.**_" He says. Tom opens his arms, inviting Harry into a hug. "_**Come here…**_"

Harry hesitates for only a split second before pushing himself off the marble to encircle his arms around Tom's waist. He reached up to Tom's collar bone but that was all.

"_**M'sorry.**_" Harry mumbles into Tom's robes.

"_**I know you didn't mean anything by it.**_" Tom says soothingly. "_**Episkey.**_"

All of Harry's wounds vanish, leaving not even a scar behind.

"_**Thanks Tom.**_"

Tom hums in reply. "_**You didn't sleep last night.**_"

It wasn't a question. Of course Tom knew Harry didn't sleep last night. He never slept whenever Tom didn't visit.

"_**They came back.**_" Harry whispers into Tom's robes. He clings to him, trying hard to fight the tears that threaten to spill out his eyes. "_**They kept staring at me with those horrid blue eyes and they wouldn't go away!**_"

Tom sighs. "_**They aren't going to hurt you Harry. They are just trying to intimidate you into submission.**_"

"_**Will you make them go away?**_"

"_**I'll do my best, now sleep Harry, I'm here now.**_"

Harry yawns, snuggling closer into Tom's warmth. He inhales deeply, allowing Tom's scent to fill his senses. "_**Love you Tom.**_"

"_**Love you too, my little serpent.**_"

Harry feels himself slipping into slumber. He didn't want to fall asleep so soon, he didn't get a chance to have a full conversation with him. "_**You'll have lunch and dinner with me Tom?**_" he whispers groggily.

"_**I'll see what I can do, now sleep Harry.**_" Came the soft reply.

Harry smiles and nuzzles his head into Tom's chest. He knows Tom will be there when he woke up again; he didn't need to ask him to stay. Soon Harry falls asleep in Tom's embrace, the world around him going dark.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Wake up you!"

Harry's eyes shot open and he growls. He was back in that same white, disgusting room and some ass is banging on the door like there was no goddamn tomorrow.

"What?" Harry snaps, tossing the covers off of himself and storming towards the door. He yanks it open just in time to get a face full of the person's fist.

"Oh, sorry about that Potter."

Harry scowls at the woman. "Not funny _Tonks_." He hisses at the purple hair woman standing in the doorway.

Tonks seems to not notice Harry's deadly gaze and smiles. "Come on you, it's time for showers. Then after that you need to go see Dumbledore. McGonagall says you've been talking crazy again."

Harry sneers at her, muttering something darkly but nevertheless follows the cheerful woman down the white hallway. To his right and left there is nothing but doors, much like his own with a small rectangular window so those on the outside can peek in and locks on the outside to prevent those in behind the doors to lock them out.

Tonks leads Harry to the end of the hall where there is a large metal double door. She removes a tag from her pocket and holds it up to a red light on a silver box besides the door. The light flashes green and the doors unlock.

"Go on in Potter, give Hagrid your clothes and then to the showers. Remember to wait here for me when you are done so I can escort you to Dumbledore." Tonks reminds him before taking off back down the hall. Probably to get other patients to shower.

Harry enters the large bathhouse, a frown appearing on his face when he sees the giant man, Hagrid standing off to the side.

"'Ello Harry. How are you this morning?"

Harry doesn't bother to give him a reply to that, instead he goes behind a curtain to strip his white pants and shirt off. He tosses them over the curtains before turning on the water. At first it was cold then it heats up to a more comfortable setting.

He hears Hagrid moving around probably to pick up his clothing and go get him some new ones.

_Stupid giant. _Harry thinks, washing out his hair with the scentless soaps. Unlike most patients, Harry isn't that mental to be supervised during his showers. He was one of the lucky few. He was just crazy because he has an imaginary friend whose name is Tom and no one else believe he exists. They…those people didn't believe that Wonderland is real either. The place Harry goes too to escape everything.

Harry finishes soaping off, rinsing any excess suds off and turns off the water. He can hear whispers around him; he isn't alone. His eyes dart to the corner of the room to see those blue eyes staring back at him.

He blinks slowly, purposely, because he doesn't want to believe those eyes are there. Harry turns around to grab a towel to wrap around his waist. _Pretend it's not there. _

The eyes are glaring at him now. It did not like to be ignored so easily by this boy.

Then Harry feels angry. He feels furious at those burning blue eyes and wish they would just go away. He's shaking in rage now as he makes his way to the other side of the room.

The washroom is empty, a pile of fresh clothes waiting for him on the long counter.

Harry dresses quickly so he can leave. Those eyes are watching him as he moves.

_Stop observing at me! _Harry thinks, _just go away!_

**We will never leave you Harry...**

Those blue eyes are gleaming with malice now. Somehow like hands, the shadows reach out from the walls. Not like before when Harry was transported to Wonderland but more in a way to completely strangle the life out of him. Harry stands frozen like his limbs just turned to ice. He can feel them coming closer. He squeezes his eyes close.

_Go away. Go away. Go away. GO AWAY!_

"_**Expellamus!**_"

A thin string of red light shot out from besides Harry and strikes the thing that was staring at Harry. The blue eyes watching him go wide before a low hissing sound comes from it and then Harry is alone again.

"_**Thanks Tom.**_" Harry breathes out, his shaking stopping instantly when he feels an oh, so familiar presence.

"_**Don't mention it.**_" Tom replies. He is standing next to him. He's flexing his hand and starring with disgust at the spot those eyes were a moment ago. "_**Fucking parasite.**_"

Harry laughs at Tom's angry tone. "_**Okay, well I can't stay long. I have to wait for Tonks to take me to Dumbledore.**_"

At that Tom growls in an animalistic way. "_**Fuck Dumbledore.**_"

"_**Be nice Tom.**_" Harry snickers. He exits the washroom and as instructed, stays besides the rooms door. Tom follows close behind.

"_**That was being nice. You know I can't stand that old man.**_"

"_**I know. I can't either but he's the only one who doesn't think I'm that mental.**_"

"_**Oh, believe me love. He thinks you're fucking insane. He only tells you reassuring things so he can pry information out of you. He's looking for any excuse to lock you up for good.**_" Tom says with a scoff.

Harry nods his head only half listening to Tom's words. Tonks appears shortly after Tom grumbled 'bloody hell' which causes Harry to smirk.

Tom really had a foul mouth when it came to Dumbledore.

"You ready Harry?" Tonks asks.

"Ready to get an earful of utter nonsense?" Harry questions innocently with a tilt of his head. That earns him a glare from the purple hair woman. He hears Tom chuckle. "Then yes, yes I am."

**XXXXXXXXX**

**a/n: **Forgot to mention…

"_**this font.**_" Means snake talk

"This font" means speaking

_This font _means thinking

**This font **means the thing with the blue eyes are speaking.

And also, Harry's singing a song that I made up at the top of my head. Has no beat so feel free to make one up.

Next chapter, the reason why Harry's in the Asylum (I don't plan on making you wait for the explination.)

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: **Okay, who here watched HP 7 pt2 and at the scene where Harry wraps his arms around Voldemort neck thought, "OMG KISS! KISS! KISS!" if not then I guess I'm just that one perverted person who thinks a seventy-something year old with a seventeen year old would be great together (I mean in the fictional sense of the world, not real life people) cause seriously, when you have been in hiding for 11 years and haven't gotten laid since you gotta take what you can get. This is my 20th time watching it since I got the DvD so I just have to ask.

Anyways I forgot to put this in. Characters that appeared thus far involved in Wonderland:

Harry James Potter: (Alice) Creator of Wonderland at six

Tom Riddle: (?)

Hermione Granger: (Cheshire Cat) Alice's first friend in Wonderland

And on with the story. Chapter is shorter than the other two.

Also important. I changed the summary and title of the story. Nice?

Formally Known as Wonderland in Pieces

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Three**

Harry wished he was somewhere else but in front of the Santa Claus rip off known as Albus Dumbledore. Too many hours were spent in this office with this man, being interrogated as if he had done something wrong. Sitting here, in this room was like sitting in a fireplace drenched in gasoline. Tom is long gone; something about Wonderland needing attending too so he was alone on this. No one was there to stop him if he ever decided to jump across the table and wrap his hands around the old man's throat.

"Lemon drop Harry?" Dumbledore gestures to a bowl on his desk filled to the brim with round yellow oval shaped candies.

"I don't think I would enjoy those very much." Harry replies lazily. He hates lemon drops, especially when the old man offers it to him like he was five years old. "They taste awfully horrid; like a toxin. Nasty icky toxins make me want to hurl."

"Come now my boy, there is no need for hostility. Have one. It might calm your nerves."

Harry curses to himself when he notices the twinkle in the old man's eyes. "Nasty icky things." He replies again, this time much softer.

"I must insist Harry you've been on edge lately. Some candies will loosen your mood," Dumbledore persists.

Harry lets out a small laugh, his arm lashing out before he can stop and think of the consequences. "I don't want any disgusting candy! Disgusting, rotting, ew it tastes like poison" He smacks the bowl hard sending it and its contents flying onto the floor as he giggles. The only sound that can be heard is the crashing of glass breaking and Harry's harsh breathing. "Nasty, nasty, nasty." He sings.

Dumbledore didn't seem fazed at Harry's outburst but instead smiles at the teen knowingly. "Ms. McGonagall says you want to eat lunch with 'Tom' today. You have been skipping meals again I've heard. Harry you must eat on schedule it is imperative to eat your meals on time."

Not this again. Time after time again it was always the same thing. Just because he didn't feel like eating it was like the world was going to end for these people. He wasn't suicidal anymore, he is happy and not threatening the nurses every chance he got. Harry stopped tearing apart his therapists' office every time he had his sessions with her. He is starting to feel and act normal, all except for him still thinking Tom exists which is why Harry is still locked away and not out and about.

"She's so mean, so very, very mean! She says I can't eat with Tom but if Tom doesn't eat then I don't eat and I keep telling her that but she won't listen. Oh no! She just doesn't understand. Sometimes I just want to snap her old brittle neck because she doesn't understand!"

"Harry, do I need to have you restrained again?"

Harry stiffens visibly and sinks into his chair. "No." he whispers. His head fell into his hands, running his fingers through his bangs.

"Then you will eat alone, with no Tom?"

"Yes." Harry grumbles his voice barely audible now. _Stupid fucking Dumbledore._

There was a moment of silence before Harry looks at Dumbledore, his green eyes shimmering in anger.

"I know Tom is real and there is nothing you can do that can change my mind. You can keep at your fucking mind games; continue to force me to take medication that by the way have no effect on me, you can even have me seeing that bitch of a woman for the rest of my life but let me tell you something "Dumbledore"," Harry stands up, his eyes burning with hate. "There is NOTHING you can do to get me to stop believing in Tom because let me tell you something, he's very much real and believe me, sooner or later he's going to come after your old ass and burn you alive. And take my word for it; I'll be right there laughing along with him as your body burns."

With that, Harry turns on his heels and walks out the room, slamming the door closed behind him. Dumbledore sighs heavily before pressing the button on the intercom. "Tonks, can you please set up Harry's special room? It looks like he still needs some intensive therapy sessions."

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry breathes a sigh of relief when he is returned to his room; he hates spending time in Dumbledore's office. It was like someone just turns the lights off in his world and he is surrounded by nothing but emptiness and disgust.

"I wish he would go away," Harry murmurs, jumping face first into his bed.

**We can make him disappear. **

Harry chuckles weakly, his head turning to the side to stare at the bright blue eyes that appears on the wall besides him, "you have no power here."

The eyes seem to dancing with plans formulating in its invisible skull. **We want to make you happy our sweetest Alice. Just let us out. Let us out. We will make him go away for you.**

Harry cringes before turning his face away, "I am not your Alice. Your Alice is dead. I don't want nor do I need your help."

The eyes are laughing at him, calling him pathetic. Harry shivers and buries himself into the bed, to make himself as small as possible. He didn't want to see those eyes anymore. He didn't want to hear that awful voice anymore!

**We can make anyone you wish to disappear go away. Just like before…**

"GO AWAY!" Harry roars, his body twisting upright to glare furiously at the eyes, "Just shut your bloody trap and go away!"

The eyes laugh, **as you wish our dear Alice.**

Harry is alone then, starring into the spot where the eyes used to be. He is screaming then, picking up the pillow and throwing it with all his might against the wall.

And he continues to scream like a wild animal, leaping from his bed to kick, punch, claw at the walls that surround him. The lock on his door handle clicks the sound echoing throughout the small space but goes unnoticed by him. He doesn't pay attention when men in white suits come into the room. He struggles when they take his arms and roughly pulls him away and drags his body across the floor.

His struggles increase when he notices where he is being dragged to; down the long, dimly lit hall to the black door. They will be able to hurt him if he allows the men in white to get him through the doors and he knows it! He is sure of it. He is crying. He could feel a tear running down from the corner of his eyes as his body is tossed unceremoniously into the dark cell.

Harry screams as his only exit is shut and locked from the outside. His body moves in the darkness. He claws against the door, bangs on it with his skinny arms which leave him with large, purplish black marks across his skin.

"Let me out! Please someone open the door!" he cries in desperation. "He's coming for me! Please god open the door before he comes back!"

Tears are spilling from his face as his strength begins to fade. He doesn't know how long he stood there, banging his small fists against the door until his legs could no longer hold him up.

The young boys knee give out and he falls to the floor. "Please…" his voice is soft, hardly a whisper.

A sudden chill runs through him turning his blood cold. His body trembles when the sound of nails scrapping across the ground reaches his ears. He closes his eyes and presses himself further against the taunting metal entrance.

He really needed to start listening to Dumbledore more and finally believe everything he sees is just all in his head.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Nyuu: **I have no idea where I'm going with this really but I got some reviews so I updated. I was going to do some revealing and stuff but I wanted to get this chapter out. So you'll have to wait for more.


	4. Chapter Four

**Warning Rant: (Not reading isn't an option) **After this chapter EVERYTHING is going to be graphic, racist, gory, and violent, touching on VERY sensitive controversial topics such as rape, religion, etc. and all about CRAZY. And I don't mean "crazy amusing funny" unless you're into that sort of thing; I mean the "Holy fuck this person needs to stay locked up for a reason" type shit where you want to piss your pants because you won't know what's going to happen. I'm talking depression, suicide, character death, and all about crazy wrapped up in tattered human skin and freaking small intestines as the freaking bow. I added a bit of what you will be getting from now on but's only the service.

If this bothers you then by all means, don't continue reading and for flamers with intentions to hurt me with their "trolling" (as I like to call it) go ahead and try but I warn you right now; I don't give two fucks if my writing doesn't fit your ideological Nazi wannabe self-ways. I'm a fucking writer and proud of it. Get over it. I rated this M so I can do whatever the fuck I want. I hold back for NO ONE who is rude.

I also DO NOT approve of anything I am writing. I do not believe in rape, racism, having a religion and what not. I don't like labels. Labels make people say stupid shit and act crazy themselves. You have your thing and I have mine but that doesn't mean I don't care. My personality is caring but only to those who I think deserve it. So if I type something you don't like let me know so I can tone it down. I still want to please my readers so don't be afraid to tell me politely "umm I feel you're making a certain character to mean or racist or evil I think you should pull back a bit just for those who might feel the same way" or whatever. If any of you have enough balls to tell me the same thing then I will gladly do it for the sake of my readerS (meaning not just one).

To my followers, reviewers and etc. please enjoy this crap chapter as I continue to insult flamers in the back of my mind.

**Chapter Four**

_Let's pretend for a second_

_That life is perfect and no one can hurt you._

_Let's pretend that you're not crazy_

_Because then everything will feel so much better_

-**Kisarafox**

_Remember those movies where when a child's parents die and when the funeral is taking place-as the preacher starts going off about how God loved them and wanted them to come home, how Jesus loved them as much as they loved him, and everyone is crying while thunder clouds roll overhead and the child is to numb to cry as it begins to rain but then they realize the reality of the situation that their parents are gone and start to cry? _

_It's a moment of great sadness and you, as the audience, feel nothing but sympathy for this little child because no child should have to go through something like attending the funeral of both mother and father. They believe it'll turn the child into a psycho because the child would soon ask questions that everyone is afraid to answer which will cause the child to find out answers on his own which could either break them or make them stronger._

_Well unfortunately this isn't a movie and that child isn't numb and he doesn't ask questions. He just stares at the graves with no sympathy as the preacher says his peace then leans down to say something once it's over. He talks nothing but nonsense to him and when the preacher is done, telling him that if he needs anything all he needs to do is call him, green eyes just stare at him with a look of little interest and replies to his words with,_

"_Tom already told me they were going to die and who I will be living with. I'm surprised that LOVING God of yours didn't tell you this himself Mr. Fake Preacher."_

_Harry James Potter was seven years old when his parents were brutally murdered in their own home leaving him alone with his closest living relative, the Dursley's and he made an enemy out of the neighborhood Father._

**XXXXXXXXX**

Three days had passed since Harry was forced into his "special room" with little to no contact with the staff and unfortunately Tom. Occasionally Tonks would come in with food but only after the guards forced him into metal clamps with chains attached to the bed to keep him distanced from the watcher in case he lashed out again.

Of course Harry didn't though because to him it meant it would keep him in his "special room" longer.

Harry scoffed at the words "special room", mentally swearing on his life he would change that goddamn title one of these days. It wasn't a "special room" at all. It was designed to torture their patients as punishment.

No light.

No heater.

No furniture besides the bed.

Cold cerement as his companion and the occasional rats that snuck in through the cracks of the poor excuse for walls.

This wasn't special at all.

And worst of all since those…things that appeared three days ago tore his ass-a-new Harry hadn't been able to sleep properly from the pain and injuries across his upper chest, lower legs and pelvic reign but no one believed him when he told them he was injured and needed to see someone. They had inspected him of course, just to make sure, but no injuries were found which lead them to believe he was just trying to get out of his punishment.

Typical.

They never saw the bruises, the cuts, the fucking bite marks across his neck when the fuckers ripped into his ass as if he was still a virgin.

Harry sighed in the darkness, wishing he was outside instead locked away like he was._ I don't even know the fucking time. _He thought bitterly.

He heard small ticks in the corner; it was small, almost barely audible and sounding like small sharp nails clicking against tiled floors. A normal, insane person would have thought it was rats but Harry knew better as the scurrying grew louder. His eyes returned to their blank stare and allowed the hands to grab him once more.

Tonight Tom wouldn't be coming to save him again.

**XXXXXXXXX**

It was on the eighth day Dumbledore thought it would be best to let Harry out to get some fresh air. Of course, Harry was beyond the point of caring where he would be going; he just wanted out of that fucking room and back to Tom.

He said nothing as he limped painfully down the hall after Tonks as she excitedly chattered on about what he missed during his time in his "special room".

"So Dumbledore decided that after this week you, along with Hermione, Draco, Ron and the twins are going to start having group meetings. You all seem to be getting worse he says but he thinks interacting with one another may help. Snape doesn't believe it though but I don't blame him; his nephew has been acting way out of line lately poor man must be at his wits end; that's why Draco's here of course but hey, what do I know always…"

Harry drowned her out as they final approached the entrance into the courtyard.

It wasn't much to look out. A wall was constructed so it had nothing but four corners. It was tall enough so sunlight can beam down and they couldn't climb out an escape. There was only four benches where they could sit at.

No flowers.

No basketball hoops.

No nets,

No nothing.

Just cold concrete and benches.

Harry murmured a quick thank you to Tonks (more out of forced politeness than anything really) before walking past the two guards and making his way over the a group his age whispering among themselves.

Harry knew this group well; they were the first people who got him to start talking after a year of being in Azkaban Asylum. He didn't get to see them often because, and to just to be fair he knew he wasn't the only one, he was technically more mentally unstable them which isolated him from most of their Play Hour.

Hermione was the one to greet him first. She was smart for a fourteen year old; knew almost everything she needed to know and how the world was supposed to work and how she should act accordingly. In her hands was a book on Physics. Typical but not surprising. Some thick textbook was always in her hand. She was logical and the first person he met when he was dragged in by his straight jacket on his first day. Her curly brown hair was actually cut shorter than the last time he saw her (which Harry calculated in his mind almost five months) but as per usual she still had that fire of hatred in her eyes. It wasn't that she was mad at him, she explained on day, she just didn't enjoy being locked up for being "deranged and a sociopath".

"_I'm not a sociopath. Smart people are always walking that fine line between the norm and insanity so I don't see why everyone thinks I'm gonna be the next Hitler; not like it was my fault the little racist black boy didn't learn from his parents cursing and calling a German Aldof in 2012 was going to get his ass set on fire for talking to my friend like the way he did; not his fault he had a nice ass and the face to flaunt it."_

Draco was next to Hermione, playing ideally with string. Harry knew when Hermione told him about smart people and the German she was defending. With the lightest blonde hair that almost looked white in when the sun hit it and matching ice blue-green eyes, he would have been considered perfect in WWII to sneak into enemy lines and kill off as many Nazi's as possible. With his pale, almost flawless skin (almost because Harry knew Draco was a cutter and seen the scars that marred his legs and back), pouty lips and the way he moved his hips in that seductive way, he was bound to get anything he wanted from whoever and whenever he felt in the mood for something.

Draco Malfoy was son to the famous Lucius Malfoy; a multibillionaire with more money than he knew what do with. And Draco spent one third of it on buying five private islands, a customized jet plane from scratch, two business corporations, six mansions, a farm, fourteen orphanages in Peru and more but just because he was bored and had nothing else to do with his allowance Draco also paid a group of terrorist to try and blow Alaska off the map because he was sick of American's pretending it was a state when you had to drive through Canada to get there.

Which was the reason he gave the courts which in turn got sentenced to ten years in the Asylum.

He was eleven at the time; five more years to go.

Sitting next to Draco was a tall red head and across from him were two equally red heads but one was shorter and the other the same looking as the one currently massaging Draco's thigh from underneath the table. Fred and George were twins. Ron was the shortest and their younger brother.

Harry loved the story about how the twins and Ron got there. They refused to be separated and even though the court tried in the past to do it (making sure both were sent to an Asylum out of state and away from each other), it was like they had a secret, telepathic connection. For six months they both tried to commit suicide on the same day and at the same time and if freaked the places out so badly they said "fuck it" and let them have their way.

They weren't crazy per say, they were just like Hermione. They were smart but more loose with it then she was. The reason they were there? Well…burning down their own home with their little sister inside was probably not the smartest thing to do when experimenting with highly lethal gases that could be set off if a gas stove was turned on but how were they supposed to know their eleven year old sister had come back early that night from a friend's house and wanted to make food? They were downstairs but Ron had accidentally left the door open a creek causing the fumes to fill the house.

Traumatized by the event Ron went postal and murdered his father as soon as he walked in the door thinking it was _Him_. Courts decided Ron shouldn't be separated from his brothers after the suicide stunt they pulled so they figured to send all red heads to the hell hole. Ron was ten, his brothers were fourteen.

Harry had made himself comfortable with the group after a year of their persistent nagging and finally gave into their please to speak to them. So he told them about Tom, about Wonderland, about the eyes (he left out the _Things) _and they didn't think he was crazy. They did tell him, however, that he shouldn't say stuff like that around here if he wanted to get out sooner.

He didn't listen of course.

"Haven't seen you in months," Draco drawled lazily, finally throwing George's hand off his lap. "Santa causing you trouble again?"

"No, but good news is you'll be seeing me more often," Harry replied back as he slumped against Ron's shoulders in a show of exhaustion. His body would never get used to his frequent misters whenever he was in that prison. He tried to avoid it as much as possible but it never worked out the way he wanted it to.

Hermione perked up at that and her book closed with a loud, "thump". "Tonks told you?" she smiled happily.

Harry noticed the flame was gone from her eyes and was replaced with happiness and relief so he smiled as his eyes started to close.

He yawned tiredly, nodding his head to her question as he nuzzled his face into Ron's neck. Ron allowed this and the group sat in utter silence as they felt the gentle breeze across their faces and the warmth of the sun above.

Tomorrow was going to be a good day and they all would put effort into making it so.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Author's Note: **I'm back. Wanted to update before 12 21 2012…that's aaaaaaaallllllllllllllllll you need to know. Because I'm an ass and this chapter won't be long (that and my laptop threw a bitch fit, flipped me off and now I'm without something to continue typing so guess how my winter breaks going to be?) so deal with the shortness. I like it short anyways because it helps me give you guys a feel of what I want accomplished. Which you'll have to figure out by reading. All my hard work that I've spent months working on is gone for this story and Dysfunctional Opposition and all my other one sooooo yeah. Also, for those who enjoy my story this message is not directed towards you but new readers and flamers waiting in the shadows ready to pounce. Better to pour salt on the ground then wait for the flame to go a blaze.

Also, Asylum Harry is 14 meaning after this chapter all the italics is when he's from age 7-12 so he's only been in the Asylum for two years thus far. There will be time skips and flashbacks of his previous time in the Asylum up to this point so no one is confused. I plan to have him at least 18 by the time shit does down (age of consent).

Also everyone's ages:

Hermione: 14. Been in A.A. since she was ten

Fred/George: 18. Four different asylums before A.A. in a six month time frame. They only been in A.A. for four years

Ron: 14. Was in one asylum before being transferred to A.A.. Been there for three and a half years

Draco: 15, won't be released until he's 21. Been in A.A. since 11

Draco's time and age might be wrong but I'll go back and fix it later.

This took me 3 hours to pull out of my ass and post because I don't have any flash drives to save it on so I might go back and redo details and make it not crap after I email it to myself. Merry early fucking Christmas.


End file.
